


Home [Adam & Jay, post-Survivor. Fanvid]

by Anonymous



Category: Survivor (1999), Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Cabo, Gen, Hearts of Reality, LA roommate adventures, Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Once upon a time, Adam and Jay were roommates and life was good.
Relationships: Adam Klein & Jay Starrett
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Home [Adam & Jay, post-Survivor. Fanvid]




End file.
